ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Call to Adventure
The Call to Adventure is the third episode of the first season of Alter Ego: Jacob 'Plot' Jacob, Gwen and Max go camping together to start their adventure for the summer. And while Jacob and Gwen are helping set up tents they get competitive to whom would finish first and when Jacob saw that Gwen beat him (out of jealously) Jacob has an argument with Gwen, after that Jacob got up and left. Jacob wanders off into the forest in anger after an argument with Gwen and he notices a shooting star. The star is actually a pod at the start. It goes straight for Jacob and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. The pod opens to reveal a robot drone that was after the Omnitrix. So Jacob activates it, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien then he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Diamondhead. Then the robot drone and Diamondhead go into battle.While trying to figure out how Diamondhead operates without knowing he shoots a Diamond shard at the robots eye but because of that the robot started smoking and caused a forest fire. Gwen and Max notice the smoke from the fire and both grab a fire extinguisher and rush to try and put it out, only for Gwen to find Diamondhead attempting to stomp out the fire and stop the robot. Gwen is terrified at his appearance and as Diamondhead tries to reason with her, she hits him with the fire extinguisher. DIamondhead gets her attention by grabing her leg and holding her upside down and started lauging at her and called her dufus so it convinces her who he is after insulting her. Gwen asks what happened and Diamondhead tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Max appears.Diamondhead is just about to tell the whole story to Max, but Gwen interrupts and reminds them of the forest fire. Max tells Diamondhead to start rolling on the fire beause Diamondheads body protection is immune to the fire, and it works,then a beeping sound coming from the Omnitrix and Diamondhead turns back into Jacob in a flash of red light. Max says Jacob should not mess around with the Omnitrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. While Jacob and Gwen are waiting for Max, two robot drones come out from the bushes and attack Jacob and Gwen so Jacob decides to try the Omnitrix again. Gwen watches as Jacob turns into Upgrade One of the drones chases Upgrade until he uses his upgrading power on the drone. Upgrade uses the drone to attack the other one but then the Omnitrix times out and he reverts back to Jacob. He is knocked to the ground and is getting targeted with the laser from the second drone. Max comes by later and lectures Jacob back at the RV. The radio then talks about an attack of some sort from a giant robot. Jacob realizes it must be another drone. Jacob, Max, and Gwen go near the campsite. Jacob turns into Heatblast and fights the drone while Max and Gwen evacuate the area. Heatblast learns he can shoot flames and the heat from the flame starts to melt the drone, destroying the drone. Then Vilgax learns of the destruction of the drones and says that the Omnitrix's user is a worthy adversary. Characters *Jacob Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Grandpa Max Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Upgrade *Heatblast Category:Episodes